The Long Road Ahead
by AlexCephon
Summary: An abused teen who hates the world is thrown into Yokai Academy after picking too many fights. Will the girls of Yokai Academy Newspaper Club be able to open the barrier around his heart? Read to find out! (AU: No Tsukune. Hardcore character.) (Please read & review positively. This is my first attempt to actually write a story without my brother's help.) (Rated M for safety!)


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **The writer of this story owns nothing but the character Alex, and his family. All characters and copyrights go to their respective owners!**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Sorry if the Prologue/Pilot chapter is short. I thought backstory should be set in before jumping right in. I thought it would be better that way, to make people understand the character's asshole attitude that will be in the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Pilot**_

Alexander 'Alex' Smith was once a loving and caring young boy, who went out of his way to help others and always did so with a smile. That had changed the day that his step-father came into his life and beat him for the smallest of reasons. Being too loud, spilling food on the floor, not speaking during breakfast or meal times, and many other excuses. Each time it occurred after the first, Alex shut his mind off from the world and allowed his body to take the beatings silently. His mother, Allison Smith, didn't bother to step in until her boyfriend was pinning Danny to the floor, and was strangling her son for interrupting his TV show! It was after this that authorities got involved and took Danny away to a foster home at the age of 12.

For 2 years, he had faced those intolerable beatings, but he survived. Well, in his eyes, only a part of him survived, but his heart died the day he was taken away from his sisters, Claire and Skye. He hated everything but didn't talk to anybody during his time in foster care.

* * *

As he came to the age of 15, he became violent in his school. Many of the bullies that tried to intimidate him had their teeth pulled by his hands, had their hair forcibly ripped from their scalps, and one had his spine crushed by Alex's boots, leaving him permanently crippled. Many of his school reports spoke of him like a smart boy with an almost animalistic nature. He passed all his exams and tests with perfect marks, but his violent behavior was not something to be ignored. He was expelled after shattering one boy's teeth with a brutal curb-stomp. The outcry to have him removed from the school was considered almost legendary. Nobody had ever been removed from Goddard High for such actions before. This was completely new.

Alex accepted his removal without complaint or question. Even if e acted in self-defense, his use of extreme force had been over the line of acceptable to all involved in the inquisition. By the time he was out of the school, his knuckles were covered in tiny scars from the many teeth that shattered against his fists.

* * *

Pushing the hood of his hoodie jacket up, he hid his smirk as he heard mumbles from his foster parents. They were speaking about a private school which could manage Alex better than they could, and that he wouldn't be their responsibility anymore. Alex snorted in disgust as he crushed his coke can, snarling as he threw the can out the open window of his bedroom. He hated these foster parents. Money, this was their motivation to take him in. Alex decided to nap until they spoke to him directly, and play the ignorant one.

After three days of waiting for results, the unthinkable happened...

Japan. Of all possible places, his foster parents shipped him to a Japanese school. Yes, he liked linguistics and translation, but that didn't mean he wanted to be shipped out like a UPS parcel. He felt deep hatred, deeper than before. The next time he saw those 'money-mongering fuckwads' as he called them, he would break their legs and leave them to crawl through London's slums.

As the white bus came clunking and sputtering down the road, Ale was having second thoughts about this being a school and more along the thought processes of a possible kidnapping and assassination. He shuddered slightly at this idea, but it made sense to him. 'I wouldn't put it past them,' he thought bitterly 'If they can't control me, they get rid of the problem by getting rid of me in something that could look like either an accident or something that won't implicate them.' he let out a small chuckle under his breath as the bus came to a stop right next to him.

As the bus doors opened, Alex got a view of the driver's almost demonic-looking gaze. _**"Yokai Academy, Kiddo?"**_ the bus driver spoke in almost fluent English. The Japanese accent was strong, but surprisingly wasn't affecting his words. Alex sighed as he realized the man was speaking directly to him. He hadn't paid much attention at first, his first thoughts were about how shabby the bus looked in his opinion.

"Yeah, apparently England can't control me, so they shipped me out. Pretty funny, huh?" Alex spoke with near venom in his tone. The bus driver took notice but said nothing. _**'This kid has issues. Best not to tease him like I usually do the new kids...'**_ the driver thought to himself.

Alex sat in the back of the bus and pulled his smartphone from his bag, with a set of red headphones. "Wake me up when we get there, okay, Driver?" Alex asked as he set his phone to play his favorite songs. He heard mumblings as he drifted off into sleep.

 _ **"This kid's gonna go far. Maybe he'll find a girlfriend who loves him. Heheheh... This is gonna be entertaining."**_ The driver chortled and Alex snorted as he set the bus into motion down the bumpy, winding road.


End file.
